One True Love
by Melodine
Summary: For the Kataang week challenge. A series of oneshots. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.
1. Day One: Umbrella

**Kataang Week**

One True Love

_Day 1: Umbrella_

* * *

It's raining.

"Let's go for a walk." He says, with that charming boyish grin of his.

She agrees.

Before she can walk out, hand in hand with him, he stops, tells her to wait, and rushes into his room. She waits there, curious, longing for her palm to feel his warmth again. Only a few seconds, and she misses him already. She wonders why, even though he doesn't take long, and immediately zooms back to her on an air scooter.

Katara is so glad her boyfriend is an Airbender.

"What did you do? Comb your hair?" She teases lightly, taking his hand again as he descends from his mode of transport. He has let his dark hair grow, the reason being 'You said you liked it'. So simple, so sweet.

Another reason why she loved him so.

"I went back to take this." He takes out something behind his back. She recognises it instantly. That orange umbrella. The one Aang held above their heads for a few seconds, the one that made her obsessed with the fortune-teller, the woman who made her realise that he might have been the one for her.

And he is. She knows that now.

"I...we could just waterbend the rain." She says. She's touched however, that he has kept it all this while.

His mouth puckers into a pout. "We both stood under this umbrella before, remember? And anyway..." He trails off, giving her a mischievous wink. "We can cuddle under it."

She laughs. It's true. "Silly."

His face falls a little at her reply and she gives him a small smile before sidling up to his side. "Are we going, then? General Iroh's waiting for us with tea."

The Avatar grins broadly and puts his arm around her shoulders and they step out into the rain. It's heavy, it's pouring, it's cold, but it doesn't matter.

Because they have each other, and their umbrella.

* * *

**A/N:** A short oneshot, but I love this so! _Smoke and Mirrors_ tomorrow!


	2. Day Two: Smoke and Mirrors

**Kataang Week**

One True Love

_Day 2: Smoke and Mirrors_

* * *

Aang knows he shouldn't be getting distracted.

He and Zuko have it all planned out; he is to go to the Spirit World to ask for advice about the strange epidemic, what they call the "Sleeping Disease", that is sweeping across the four Nations. He is the Avatar, he has his priorities.

But his heart hurts, he worries so much.

His wife, his Katara has fallen prey to the illness as well and is comatose. No one has woken up from it yet, no one has yet to recover fully. Aang is so scared. He wants to see her beautiful blue eyes twinkling at him again, he wants to see her lips curve into that loving smile; he wants to hold her in his arms and feel her respond.

A lump forms in his throat and he forces back the tears as he stands before the spirit he has chased down.

"Please..." His voice breaks and the Avatar collapses to his knees in front of her. "Katara helped you before. She helped save so many people...and now she's sick. The healers can do nothing. Help her, Painted Lady, please."

He knows Katara deceived the villagers by dressing up as the Painted Lady...but that was because she wanted to help. They used smoke and mirrors to chase the Fire Nation soldiers away, he remembers. He made the smoke and the mirrors aided Katara in her getup.

The spirit says nothing, and Aang cannot stand it anymore and crumples, letting the tears flow out, releasing all the hurt in him. "It's not fair! Why Katara? Why does she have to be one of the patients? All she wanted to do was help! I don't want to watch her lie there doing nothing anymore. It's almost as if she's...she's..." He breaks, sobbing. _Dead. _No, he doesn't want to say that word. After waking up after a hundred years, most of his friends, the ones he loved and cared for were dead. When he saw the reality before his eyes; Gyatso's skeleton, he had become uncontrollable, and only Katara could calm him.

But she can't do that now. Not when she looks so...

He feels a gentle hand on his scalp. "Avatar." The Painted Lady finally speaks. "The epidemic will pass. The people are fine."

He looks up, heart thudding. She sounds so confident. Does it...mean..."They're...here, aren't they? Their spirits...I mean."

She does not answer.

"Take me to them!" He cries out.

"They will return soon."She answers cryptically. "They just need some time."

"Why?" He stands up straight, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why are they taken here? Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Haru... many others that fought against the Fire Nation in the War against Sozin! Why?" They are the good people...why?

She exhales. "The Dream Spirit has captured them."

"So it isn't an illness." Tears come to his eyes again, but it's because he's relieved. Yet, he is still troubled. "But..."

"Only they themselves can release themselves from the Dream Spirit's hold, Avatar." She says. "I, or you cannot interfere."

A mist envelops her and he starts forward, burning with questions. She only smiles at him. "Katara is a strong woman. She'll be fine."

* * *

"Aang!"

"He's back! Aang, what did they say?"

He blinks; the faces are coming into focus. "They'll be fine." He says, managing a smile.

"What did they say?" Zuko says impatiently. Even as the Fire Lord, he is still the same.

"Smoke and mirrors." Aang replies.

"Whaaaattt?!"

He shakes his head and walks out of the room, ignoring the demand of an explanation Zuko wants. The Avatar knows. That is enough.

"Only you understand." He whispers when he is at Katara's bedside, clasping one of her hands. "You're just trying to deceive us, aren't you? You seem like you're sick, but you're fighting a battle. " He leans down to kiss her on the forehead, a tear trickling from his cheek and lands on her dark skin.

"I'll be here, waiting."

_When the smoke and mirrors disappear, when you're here again._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't really like this one, I think I could have done a lot better. The prompt was hard to work with. Thanks to Agent for giving me an idea about the Painted Lady though, it really helped! And thank you to those who pointed out my mistakes with the earlier chapter, I've fixed the errors!


	3. Day Three: Heartbeat

**Kataang Week**

One True Love

_Day 3: Heartbeat_

* * *

Aang can't believe it.

Cradling this little bundle, this soft blanket that holds his child, **his** and **Katara**'s child. It's unbelievable. They have both come this far, and he looks down at the face of his kid, his son.

He still thinks it's a dream.

Even though he hears the laughs around him, and the cooing and awing from the others, the congratulations they're offering, he's still in shock.

He's a father.

"Aang?" His wife calls out and Sokka claps him on the back, gesturing for him to go in. She's awake. After all her labour to give birth to their child, oh god, **their** child. He's still dazed, even after watching Katara's belly swell throughout these months, even after rocking her in his arms after a bout of morning sickness to make her feel better...

It takes him a while before he steps into the room, and that's because Toph shoves him in.

"Stay sharp, Twinkletoes!"

Katara's face is tired, but once she sees him and their child, her face lights up. He walks over to her and hand the baby to her. She smiles, embracing the little one and holds him to her chest, smiling at Aang.

He's never seen her look so beautiful.

Her face is aglow with a mother's pride, and he watched the both apprehensively. It's almost as if he doesn't belong in their world, a world where only mother and child exist. She notices the look on his face and laughs.

Before he can try to stammer out an explanation, she takes his hand and puts it to their son's chest. His eyes widen as he feels the tiny heartbeat from his tiny heart, beating in time with his own. Tears well up and Katara pulls him closer, and he can hear all their heartbeats now, beating together.

This is it, he realises.

This is his family.

Aang cries.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the positive reviews I've gotten for the second chapter! I was really quite hesitant and doubtful about it, but all the support I've gotten makes me happy XD This is actually a new style for me to be experimenting with, so I'm glad you guys like it!

This chapter is relatively short, though I am fond of it. It features adult Aang and Katara, of course, and I've always imagined how Aang might react to being a parent.

Remember to R&R please

And tomorrow is Butterflies!


	4. Day Four: Butterflies

**Kataang Week**

One True Love

_Day 4: Butterflies_

* * *

Katara watches Zuko and Aang warily. She still hasn't accepted the Prince of the Fire Nation yet; it still feels awkward that he's now part of "Team Avatar" as her brother calls it.

And she hasn't quite forgiven him for what he did back in the Earth Kingdom.

The only thing she can do is to trust Aang for now. And to make sure Zuko does **nothing**, nothing at all to harm him.

Like he did last time.

Making her let her guard down and believing him, trusting him and then he turned his back on them when they needed his help. And Aang almost died. She still can remember when she turned and saw him…shot in the back while his tattoos and eyes were glowing, the shock on his face was mirrored on hers, she was sure. And when he fell, her heart totally crumbled.

It was like a butterfly had lost its wings.

She squeezes her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. It's over. He's alive. She reminds herself.

But every time she thinks about it, it hurts her.

"Okay, that's all for today." She hears Zuko's voice and her eyelids snap open.

Katara admonishes herself for letting her guard down for that instant. What if Zuko took advantage of the situation and hurt Aang? She would never forgive herself if that ever happened. She pins him with a glare as he walks off. He notices, and is clearly unsettled, and tries to smile at her but she only replies with a fold of her arms, her blue eyes cold as ice.

Aang notices the tension and immediately steps in to break it. "Hey Katara, wanna see something?"

She turns to him, and her eyes grow warm, a smile lighting up her face. His grin is so infectious, for some reason. She notices that when he smiles, he makes everyone, especially **her**, smile back. "What is it?"

He hops over to her, his palms facing each other, about 5 inches away from each other. "Alright. Watch."

She does, and gasps as he makes a little air butterfly, and follows it as it flies around and then hovers near her. "It's beautiful." She says sincerely.

"That's not all." He grins at the look on her face.

Aang creates another butterfly, but this time, it's made from water. The two he created circle each other, and as she watches them, her breath catches.

Water and air.

Air and water.

"How about fire and earth?" She asks, trying to make her tone as light as possible. Her heart is thudding in her chest, Katara is aware of the steady gaze he has on her. And she can feel her face heat up…oh god, she hopes she's not blushing.

"Well, you see, they represent…um…something. I…uh…" He's starting to stammer, and looks embarrassed. He's so cute when he does that, she observes from the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" She prompts him.

"Katara!" Sokka whines, interrupting them. "I'm hungry! Aren't you supposed to cook?"

She rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'd better go then. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." She's secretly relieved at the disruption; what would Aang say? Would she be able to answer to him if he said what she thought he might? She's a little angry as well…and curious. She wants to know, after all.

Oh well.

Sokka is going to pay for interrupting the two butterflies.

* * *

**A/N: **This takes place after the episode, Western Air Temple. Well, I seem to have been writing a lot from Aang's POV the past few days, so I decided to go along with Katara's one. I had fun with this!

Tomorrow's theme is Mine


	5. Day Five: Mine

**Kataang Week**

One True Love

_Day 5: Mine_

* * *

Katara was getting annoyed.

She and Aang were going around visiting their old friends; Sokka decided to stay with Suki on Kiyoshi Island for now, and Toph said she wanted to stay by her parents' side. And also, in her words, 'I'm 

not going to be Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen's chaperone!' Which made the couple blush at the time.

Yet, it seemed that Aang was having a better time that she was.

Even before they left Sokka, her boyfriend had been surrounded by his fangirls. (And of course the crazy foaming guy, but it didn't bother her as much as THEM.) And the problem was that he seemed to love the attention.

She was his girlfriend, for goodness sake!

At first, Katara thought she was being stupid and ignored it to the best of her ability, choosing to talk with Suki instead. "How are you and Sokka? How's the Kiyoshi Warriors doing?" But she couldn't help but shoot Aang and his fangirls a glare out of the corner of her eye.

Then they went on to Makapu village. Katara was glad to see Aunt Wu again even though she was now rather doubtful about her predictions.

Although the one about her marrying a powerful bender would probably come true.

It wasn't long till Aang got her frustrated when they bumped into Meng, who immediately brightened up at the sight of the Avatar. It was obvious the young girl still had a crush on him, and Katara was irked at how Aang could keep on talking with her and how Meng giggled along to his words.

"I'll go off to check on Appa." She said coldly and stalked off, leaving Aang puzzled.

"Uh…Katara?"

"Well, it took you a while to come back. Did you have a great time with _Meng_?" She turned away from him angrily and was surprised to see him seated in front of her, and with a smirk on his face nonetheless!

"Ooh, you're jealoouusss." He leaned in close and she tried not to get distracted by his boyish grin.

"Jealous? No! Why should I be? Because I'm oh, your GIRLFRIEND? Oh yeah, I definitely don't have a right to be angry at you!"

"Katara?" His voice became nervous. "I was just being nice."

"Oh?" She replied grimly. "So I'm overreacting because my boyfriend is flirting with other girls?"

She felt him place an arm around her shoulders and she tried to shrug them off. His touch was distracting her, almost making her forget her anger towards her. She stubbornly pushed away but Aang held her firm. "Look, if you're talking about Meng, I was just asking her…about this."

"Wha…" She started to demand an answer, but her voice died away as he brought out a bloom in front of her. White petals…lined with black….the panda lily.

"It's a symbol of love." He said. "And well, I was just asking her if they were still around…I wasn't very sure." He smiled rather sheepishly (Oh god, he was so cute when he did that) and then taking a deep breath, got down on one knee.

"Katara, will you marry me and be mine?"

The waterbender gaped at him, heart thudding wildly. "…Yes. Oh, yes."

He broke out into a delighted grin and then got up to hug her but she placed a restraining palm on his chest. "Wait a minute."

"Promise me you'll be mine as well."

The Avatar grinned from ear to ear. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh god, I got so busy over the weekend with homework and piano stuff that I had no time to write Mine at all. I'm actually not too happy with this chapter; surprisingly my favorite so far is Smoke and Mirrors. I almost cried while writing it, honestly. I'm sorry for the delay, and I'll try to make up for it by writing both Comatose and Starlight.

...Though I feel I kinda merged Smoke and Mirrors and Comatose in Day 2

Gravity next!


End file.
